


Папа раз и папа два

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podium family shenanigans, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, an asshole interviewer is there to witness it, or: he starts dealing with the fact that he actually likes being with the lovebirds, yurio faces the truth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Репортерша даже не поздравила его с новенькой, красующейся на шее сияющей медалью. Пусть медаль бронзовая, все равно грубо ее игнорировать.Или как Юрию Плисецкому пришлось признать, что он совсем не против влюбленной парочки, и как наглая репортерша стала тому свидетелем.





	Папа раз и папа два

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad One and Dad Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305194) by [katsukiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy). 



Юрий Плисецкий как никто другой умеет показывать свою любовь незаметными способами. Он прячет ее в паузы между грубостями и оскорблениями, ограждает от досужих взглядов злобным оскалом, а она лавой разливается внутри, застревает в горле, то и дело норовя вырваться наружу. Его любовь будто живое существо, досадно непокорное. Чем сильнее он пытается ее подавить, тем сильнее она вскипает, грозя его задушить. 

Однажды Юра поймет, что любовь невозможно запереть внутри. Что она будто вулкан – чем глубже пытаешься ее загнать, тем мощнее она прорвется наружу, поразив осколками все вокруг. Но понимание придет где-то через пару лет, а пока эту ношу хорошо бы нести с выдержкой и смирением.  


Но конечно же, Юра ничего подобного делать не собирается. 

Выдержка и смирение не в его характере, если на то нет очень веских причин. Пока что Юра разрывается между желанием орать во всю глотку и тихо плакать в подушку – и зная его, выбор очевиден. Он кидается вещами, ведет себя резко, стоит слишком уверенно, натягивает капюшон пониже, если не в настроении иметь с чем-то дело. Он возмущается, изображает рвотные позывы, и заглушает рвущуюся наружу любовь бесконечными ругательствами.  


Но на льду он прима-балерина – как велит профессионализм. 

Ах, если бы все были профессионалами. 

________________________________________

Юра называет Виктора и Юри мерзкой парочкой. Не «папа раз» и «папа два», как Мила переименовывает их в адресной книге его телефона. Сколько бы раз он ни менял все назад, Мила всегда угадывает его пароли и Юре каждый раз приходится мучительно гадать, кто есть кто – потому что Мила специально удаляет историю их смс-разговоров и навскидку чередует имена. 

К тому же, тон сообщений Виктора и Юри до жути похож. 

Но сейчас Мила – меньшая из его проблем. Возвращаясь к мерзкой парочке – Юра очень серьезно относится к выполнению растяжки. Ему приходится, если он хочет оставаться в форме, и еще потому что очень боится, что тело может его подвести. 

Подняв ногу и заведя ее за плечо, осторожно, чтобы не удариться коньком, он услышал знакомое хихиканье. Хотя можно было обойтись без визуального сопровождения, он все равно обернулся и увидел, что под видом помощи с растяжкой Виктор придерживает Юри за лодыжку, оба они чуть не соприкасаются носами, а на лицах красуются одинаковые глупые улыбки. Омерзительно. Но так мило. Последнюю мысль Юра попытался задушить в зародыше, усиленно сосредоточившись на первой, и нарочито громко проворчал:

– Сейчас только семь утра, слишком рано для этого дерьма.

От неожиданности Виктор и Юри вздрогнули. Юра мысленно себя похвалил. 

Однако прилипший к Юри Виктор не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. 

– Мы делаем растяжку, – весело заявил он и в доказательство свернул Юри калачиком, подозрительно заблестев глазами. Предположив, что за мысли бродят у него в голове – которым на работе точно не место – Юра содрогнулся. О таком ему думать не хотелось. 

К сожалению, мерзкую парочку было очень хорошо слышно. 

– Мой Юри такой восхитительно гибкий, – мурлыкнул Виктор, и наклонившись ниже, шепнул что-то Юри на ухо, отчего тот смущенно ахнул и покраснел. 

Было нетрудно догадаться, что он сказал. И даже юрин гневный вскрик не смог стереть это из его сознания.

– Ненавижу вас, – сердито заявил Юра. Выпрямившись, он сердито скинул чехлы с коньков. Юри изобразил раскаянье, но поздно. – Как же я вас ненавижу, – повторил Юра и скользнул, наконец, прочь. 

– Мы тоже тебя любим! – прокричал Виктор ему вслед. – Ай! – это Юри стукнул его по плечу. 

Вопреки себе, Юра улыбнулся – пока они не видят. 

________________________________________

Эта репортерша была похожа на остальных, которых Юра успел повидать за свою недолгую жизнь в лучах славы. Назойливая, грубоватая, в тесном костюме, не слишком озабоченная понятиями личного пространства и конфиденциальности. Оператор буквально наседал ей на пятки. Решительно сунув микрофон Юре в лицо и едва не ударив его по носу квадратной насадкой, она выпалила: 

– Ледяная Русская Фея! 

У Юры непроизвольно дернулась бровь. Пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно быть вежливым и не устраивать сцен. Лучше всего было бы сделать морду кирпичом, выдать привычное «без комментариев», и убираться подобру-поздорову в отель. А там, если они как следует попросят, присоединиться за обедом к мерзкой парочке. 

Репортерша даже не поздравила его с новенькой, красующейся на шее медалью. Пусть бронзовой, но проигнорировать медаль было очень грубо. 

Слушать ее болтовню Юра не желал, и уже собирался все это прекратить, но она оказалась быстрее: 

– Как вы знаете, в интернете вас и Кацуки-Никифоровых окрестили «чемпионской семейкой». Но мы все не раз видели и слышали, как вы выражаете недовольство по этому поводу. – ошеломленный ее напором, Юра закрыл рот и моргнул. Воспользовавшись его минутным замешательством, репортерша продолжала: – Также все знают, что Кацуки-Никифоровы уже практически вышли в тираж. Давно ходят слухи, что конец их карьеры не за горами. Не раздражает ли вас, что ваше имя постоянно связывают с такими опальными фигуристами? Может, вы даже их ненавидите?

Где-то в другой вселенной Юра все-таки ответил непререкаемым: «без комментариев», и гордо удалился. 

В другой, лучшей вселенной, Юра как следует врезал этой кошмарной тетке и ее оператору, получил огромное удовольствие, и сам совершенно не пострадал. 

Но в этой вселенной Юрий Плисецкий расправил плечи, прищурился, и презрительно заявил:

– Что за херню (это из интервью, к сожалению, вырежут) ты несешь? – и не давая ей и слова вставить, продолжил: – Виктор и Юри Кацуки-Никифоровы вместе выиграли больше медалей, чем ты можешь сосчитать на своих хреново наманикюренных пальцах. И в будущем выиграют еще больше. Я могу лишь надеяться стать хоть вполовину достойным их наследия, когда они уйдут со льда. – Он с шумом вздохнул и сердито сжал кулаки. – Вот увидите – мы скинем с пьедестала всех снова и снова, как семья! Может тогда вы заткнетесь!

Слова страшны тем, что смысл их доходит до сознания только когда они уже сказаны. Юра в ужасе уставился на разинувшую рот репортершу, а потом тело его словно само двинулось прочь. 

Закрыв за собой дверцу туалетной кабинки, он тяжело привалился к ней, трясясь от стыда и ярости. 

Что за черт?! Он попытался вдохнуть, отогнать сжимающую горло панику. 

Однажды он поймет, что его слова были подобны лаве, которую он с самого начала старался загнать как можно глубже. Он узнает, что если долго держать такое в себе, оно обожжет сильнее. А чтобы стало легче, нужно выпустить эти чувства, чем скорее, тем лучше. 

Но пока что он заставил себя дышать размеренно, и подождал, когда сердце перестанет колотиться как бешеное. Вышел из кабинки, убедившись, что вокруг ни души, плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Яков наверняка отругает его, когда интервью выйдет – если это можно так назвать. Юра дураком не был и знал, что это будет обнародовано. Хотелось надеяться, что Виктор и Юри будут слишком заняты друг другом и своей любовью, и никогда об этом случае не узнают. Однако в такую удачу тоже верилось с трудом. 

Как по волшебству, пикнул телефон, вещая о пришедшем сообщении. Вздохнув, Юра достал его из кармана куртки. Зачем тянуть?

«Пойдешь с нами обедать?»

Отправителем был «Папа раз». Юра застонал – Отабек недавно прислал новые песни, под которые пришлось освобождать память телефона, вот он и удалил историю разговоров. Так что поди теперь догадайся, кто это пишет. 

«Ты который папа?» – отправил он, пока не одумался. 

«Я Юри! :) Встретимся в отеле?» 

Ответив утвердительно, Юра убрал телефон в карман и направился к выходу. 

Больше он имена контактов не менял. 

 

***

Из комментариев, вместо эпилога:

 

Чета Кацуки-Никифоровых увидела злосчастное интервью вскоре после выхода. Они согласились никогда об этом не говорить (хотя Виктор сопротивлялся). 

Яков притворился рассерженным и Юру отругал, но в душе им гордился. 

Обнаружив, что имена контактов в юрином телефоне больше менять не нужно, Мила схватилась за сердце и решила, что можно прекратить над ним издеваться. Но через секунду передумала, и начала изобретать новый план. 

«Юрочкины ангелы» заспамили весь интернет постами в поддержку своего кумира, и устроили серию флэшмобов. 

Пхичит изобрел хэштег #letyurisayfuck, который мгновенно стал популярным (к огромной радости самого Юрочки, но он в том никому не признался). 

И конечно же, с тех пор все стали их называть подиумной семейкой. 

Юрочка очистил свою репутацию, на месяц записавшись волонтером в кошачий приют. Это был лучший месяц в его жизни. 

 

\- конец -


End file.
